User blog:Loy Machedo/Misleading
This is a rant & complaint the straw that broke the camels back. I have been a hardcore spender on Dominations - spending my hardearned money on Dominations buying their offers, sale & promotions items online - even though all of them have been virtual. How much money? Over $10,000 have been spent on this game until now. However, after this one incident, I have decided to stop spending my money on this game and stop supporting Nexon & its developers as it has become a "gambling den" which ensures they will suck the players dry if possible. Why do I say this? Read on. Check the attached picture. - I found not only in bad taste but exceptionally unethical. Here is the comment which I posted on Dominations Groups which I will copy/paste and it will be self-explanatory. **************************** WARNING GUYS - PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU ARE PLANNING TO BUY THIS ARTIFACT. Normally, most of Nexon's offers are straight-forward and transparent. However, I have just realized that now they have started to resort to cheating players through offers that have a "FINE PRINT" I wasn't aware of this as I assumed there were only 4-Tiers. However, as I started to make the purchases, at the 4th Tier - this is where I realized I had been taken for a ride. When you reach this level - it has the limit - Maximum 4 times - WHICH MEANS - once you reach here AND IT IS THE MOST EXPENSIVE LEVEL WHERE YOUR MONEY IS CONCERNED - YOU "MAY" END UP PURCHASING 4 TIMES!!! So where you must have calculated say $100 for 4-tiers - the ACTUAL COST comes up to $200!!! In other words - the 4th Tier is 4 X 4 TIMES that you have spend the highest amount!!!! Seriously speaking I am VERY VERY VERY DISAPPOINTED that Nexon decided to go so low and opt for such unethical practices to make money. Maybe they got themselves a new management that have decided how they can dupe players to spend more. Agree - I am among those players who pay for worthwhile rare-artifacts But this was in VERY VERY VERY VERY POOR TASTE. Please share this information with everyone so that they are warned about the fact that IS NOT $100 but $200 for this so called "special offer". And it is mentioned in "FINE PRINT" (as shown in the attachment). I am disappointed that Nexon resorted to cheating me just to gain more money - instead of wanting me to be a long term player. Unethical. And very disappointed. LM **************************** Following this - I wrote to NEXON "Shame on you for making this offer at the 4th level in fine print to make sure your players get stuck without noticing the ‘fine print’. You know EXACTLY what I am saying - so please avoid the pleasantries of acting dumb. Shame on you & your company for trying to cheat players of their hard earned money. I will make sure I communicate to all players in all groups and use my social media presence to create awareness. This is a short-term strategy where you will make money. But it will destroy the faith and trust your loyal players have in you as a company, a brand and a game. Very disappointed that Nexon adopted this strategy to squeeze out a few extra dollars of the players who trusted the brand. Shame on you. Shame. Shame. Your automated robotic response will be nothing but useless stating “Game Master Blah Blah Blah will look into it”.... And in the end nothing. Shame on you people. Hope you enjoyed cheating people of their money. I will make sure we all honest players who spend our hard earned money work together to create awareness about this shameful strategy by Nexon. I know nothing is going to come out of this but I wanted you to know how it feels to be cheated. Loy Machedo" **************************** SO WHAT WAS THE RESPONSE I GOT? An apology that they couldn't do anything. And if I had anything in the future, to get in touch with them. **************************** So given that Nexon & Dominations do not care about its players & do not care if you remain with them or not - neither if your loyalty is present or not - I think its high time to move on. Loy Machedo Category:Blog posts